


Not Simply Loneliness

by wyvernwood



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: IN SPACE!, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Un-negotiated Tentacle Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/pseuds/wyvernwood
Summary: A strange stop in outer space as a too-long-alone dark side creature needs rescue.





	Not Simply Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).

In space.

No reason to stop the ship here, but it stops.

"C2-N2? Report." 

The droid doesn't answer.

"Teeseven? Do you know why we've stopped?"

Both droids are strangely silent. 

Kira and Doc are probably asleep. Doc, at least, snores loudly enough that he can be sure. Rusk is off on an errand on Nar Shaddaa; he will expect them to pick him up in a few days. It should not have been a problem.

The Jedi should be awake. She was on the bridge, checking on their course, Scourge had thought. She might have been the one to stop the ship. 

Up to the bridge. The Jedi staring, seemingly frozen. Waiting -- giving her time to respond to his presence. 

"Scourge?" she asks after far too long a pause. "The ship has stopped, but we aren't in Belsavis orbit."

Look at the map. There -- the ship is off course. "We've gone off the ecliptic and into the upper mid-rim."

"The ship's -- turned off. I can't get the engines online. I feel a disturbance very near. Do you feel it?"

Sensing outward into space, the disturbance is obvious, blatant. Dark side. "I feel it. The droids have shut down too."

"Let's go find out what's going on." The Jedi surges to her feet, spots of some color (since she is human it ought to be red or pink) in her cheeks. Eager to be seeing to the matter, to have another strangeness to explore. 

They put on breathers and environment bubble generators, exit the ship. The source of the disturbance is not far, a derelict ship floating a few hundred meters away. The two ships are slowly drawing closer together, it seems. Slowly enough that if they collide, the damage should be minimal and mostly to the derelict. It is covered in strange ablative tiles with curved edges, all over. They move in slow waves as if they were the tendrils of an undersea plant. 

A memory surfaces. It is a Pau'an ship, of a design from long ago, no longer made, and never in great number. Considered beautiful in certain time and place, collectible, popular especially with Nautolans after they fell out of favor in their origin world. 

Closing the space between, reaching the ship that holds the disturbance. Its force is stronger here, the dark side power pulsing from it in palpable radiance. It would thrill any other Sith. It disturbs the Jedi -- she shudders.

An oval portion of the tiled surface undulates in concentric rings and a passageway opens. 

Into the passage. Finer tiles of the same shape line the passageway. The Jedi follows. 

Closing behind them and a rushing sound, water pours in. No, not water, some thicker fluid. It rises above their heads so quickly they would have drowned if it had been water.

Choking the fluid into lungs that had only ever breathed air. Strange sensation, novelty to one who barely feels. Speech is impossible. 

The Jedi gestures -- she wishes to take lead. Nod, follow her.

Bioluminesce sheds light all around. Full of the fluid, and a shape within is clear. An enormous beast, floating. Its round form contracts, expands, and shoots out dozens, maybe hundreds of tentacles.

Scourge surges past the Jedi, toward the creature, almost reaches it in time. Tentacles pierce him right through. 

No pain. Before he was immortal, this would have certainly hurt. Through his shoulders, near the base of his neck; through his gut, worse, more deadly, some go all the way through him, emerging from his chest and throat and groin, others squirm inside. 

Sparks in his vision, exploding, sensations he almost remembers but cannot, long forgotten. Screams inaudible in the thick liquid. Mouth wide, tentacle protruding from it like a second, much larger tongue. It _is_ pain, this intense branching tree of fire throughout, he had forgotten it too, what it was, how loud inside, how it drowned thought.

A brief eternity later, to one who has known longer eternities intimately, the pain ebbs, does not vanish, not like before. Reduced to a low hum of reminder of what it can be again. He can think now, he can look around for the Jedi now, sees her. 

She moves her hands in frantic signals. He motions back, he is all right, the beast has not killed him. The motions she makes are difficult to interpret, but given what has happened, he guesses. _What did it do to you? Can you get away?_

Attempt to pull away, using Sith powers, the pain overwhelms him. Pulling away from the tentacles will be -- difficult. Attempt again, more power, more pain. 

The Jedi sees his struggle, moves closer. Comes within the grasp of the tentacles that emerge from his body. When they grasp her and pull her to him, he feels that, too. Lust, he had forgotten it as well. 

How had he thought he remembered -- all the feelings are so much stronger, more powerful, so much _more_ than they were in his recollections. 

The tentacles work their way under the Jedi's robes and tear them from her. Not under conscious control, moving without his intent, but he feels everything they do as though they were his limbs in the time before he was immortal. No, not precisely. The tentacles are more sensitive, more responsive than ever his hands were -- perhaps his tongue felt so, perhaps the very tips of his fingers, the head of his cock, but he did not remember well enough to be sure. 

Tentacles from his shoulders wrap around her body, holding her to him. The one from his mouth pushes itself into hers, down her throat. Warm pulsing surrounding pressure, shuddering pleasure, impossible impressions of _colors_ all red, pink, purple, gold, and shades he cannot name, he has not thought of them in so long. 

A _shift_ and another cascade of feelings drown him deeper, the Jedi's, fear for him? She knows he is immortal, and yet -- she has never seen him hurt before. And discomfort but not pain somehow despite the tentacle's depth, with the fluid they were immersed in, any choking or inability to breathe was irrelevant. She -- it feels good to her, somehow? And she wants -- 

Before he fully understands what he was feeling, the tentacles emerging from his groin have pushed her legs apart and slid inside her, first one, then another. The stretching feeling as they slip into her warmth and tightness, slippery, tiny suction circles unable to grip, the simultaneous feelings of being caught tight and hot and having those cool, slippery lengths slide inside, _more_ and unsure where that urge is coming from, another tentacle slides in beside the first two, the last one finding its own entry. 

They writhe and twist and _what is happening, what is this creature_ pleasure building but not yet so overwhelming it destroys all thought and memory --

\-- and memory: this monstrous cephalopoid, deep in the ocean of Glee Anselm, a shameful and glorious episode long ago, before he was the Emperor's creature -- it knew him, it called him? Can it have? Its dark side power is immense, perhaps --

More memory, this time, the monster's, not the Sith's. Being taken captive by a fleet of Nautolans, rendered unconscious, awakening in this ship long ago. Its mind bearing on the minds of the crew, driving them to madness and ecstasy, all of them marooned out here in space far from any help or rescue. 

_Home,_ a thought, a welcome thought. The deep warm oceans of the planet of its birth. Pleasure again, then, overwhelming, searing, unbearable, the Jedi's, the Sith's, the cephalopoid's, and there was movement, thrashing, torment, and release. __

_ _Slowly and cautiously the tentacles withdraw, first from the Jedi, then from Scourge. The holes they leave in his flesh begin to knit up as all sensation ebbs away from him again. _ _

_ _A sharp pang of loss, and then, he has lost that as well, back to nothingness and silence where feeling was. The memories though, of color and sensation, emotion and pain, are sharp again, and there is a sense of fullness from that. _ _

_ _He touches a withdrawing tentacle, squeezes it in -- thanks? Camaraderie? Something he is not sure what it is, because it is an emotion, and he does not feel emotion. _ _

_ _The knowledge the monster gave, remains. _ _

_ _Swim to the control console, input the destination. Home, to Glee Anselm, to the deep ocean, sink yourself there, ship, and release your captive exile to its home at long last._ _

_ _The Jedi seems insensible. Drag her to the exit, shield her with the dark side energies and carry her back into the ship. Wake Doc, have him treat her. Still can't speak, cough up the fluid and leave the mess for the ship droid to clean. _ _

_ _Into the fresher to remove the stickiness that he cannot feel, but knows should be removed. And then, to dreamless sleep._ _


End file.
